


A Sheltered Man

by Shabby86



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oziversary Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shabby86/pseuds/Shabby86
Summary: This was written for the 20th Oziversary.Tobias Beecher has just been sentenced to OZ. On the bus ride there, he meets Chris. Keller has the urge to protect Toby and show him the ropes. When they are put in separate pods, trouble ensues.





	A Sheltered Man

Tobias Beecher climbs onto an old-looking white bus with the words “Oswald Maximum Security Penitentiary” boldly painted across its side. He scrunches his nose as the smell of stale air, body odor, and cheap pine tree air freshener assaults his nostrils. There's bars and metal mesh separating the driver and officer from the prisoners. After the last prisoner boards the bus a gated section will slam shut and be locked. The seats are well worn and ripped in various places. He took a seat in the back of the prison bus, his wrists and ankles still bound. How out of place he's aware he must appear, wearing his expensive suit and wire-rim glasses. Beads of sweat trickle down his face and neck. He is not sure which is worse, the terror and anxiety he experiences now or at the scene of the accident. How could anything be worse than the death of a child at his own hands, or having to face that little girl's parents? Tobias folds his hands in his lap, staring at the back of the seat in front of him. A single tear flows down his cheek and he draws his emotions back in with a sniffle.  
Suddenly a man plops down in the seat next to Tobias. 

“Ya don't wanna let anyone see ya doing that,” the man says. 

Tobias looks up to see these dark blue eyes staring back at him. The man has a cocky smile that Tobias isn't sure he trusts. “Excuse me,” Tobias inquires. 

“Chris Keller. I said don't let anyone see you cry. Weakness will get you shanked where we're going,” Chris responds nonchalantly. 

“Tobias Beecher. I struck and murdered a little girl with my automobile, how do I not shed a tear for her and her family,” Tobias queries. 

“Tobias? Your name is too stuffy... I'm calling you Toby. Introduce yourself as Beecher or Toby. Trust me. Now, what ya gotta do when ya feel stuff is try to keep breathing,” Chris advises.

“I'll try,” replies Toby “Why should I put stock in what you say? You know too well what I'm supposed to be doing.” 

“I know what I'm talking about and I ain't got no reason to bullshit you. That's why. What'd you do for work, Toby,” Chris questions, trying to get off of the trust issue quickly.

“I was a lawyer. Disbarred now,” Toby pouts.

“Fuck. That's worse than crying. Stick with me or you might as well drop your pants, bend over, and let the other fucks start lining up,” Chris so bluntly puts it.

Toby cringes at the thought. “Won't the guards stop that from happening,” he asks sincerely.

Chris laughs so hard he gasps for breath. Toby's cheeks take on a bright red hue. “I'm sor...”, Chris attempts to answer as more chuckling breaks through.

“Oh forget I asked,” Toby says in a huff, turning to look out the window. He's mortified by Chris' reaction. He should have known correction officers wouldn't jump in to help low-life scum that had broken the law. The legal system and all of its components have always been clear to him. Now he was quickly learning justice and the law are a whole mix of gray.

“Hey, I really am sorry,” Chris mutters. Upsetting Toby puts an end to his giggle-fit. He spies Toby's hurt reflection in the window. Those icy blue wounded puppy eyes and pout melt his heart. He's quickly feeling protective of this man he just met. He places his hand right above Toby's knee and gives it a compassionate squeeze. “Normally the guys on these buses know the ins and outs of prison. I mean how it actually is, not how it's supposed to go down. It's not as easy as yes or no, Toby. Some hacks may jump in to save you and some are the kind you need saving from. Most of them can be bought, for the right price or by the right people. Ya ain't safe from most people in a prison. Just... stick with me. I'll show you the ropes and have your back.”

“How do I know I can trust you,” Toby questions.

Chris stares deep into Toby's eyes, “you don't know, but where else do you have to start,” Chris challenges.

The hint of a smile wisps across Toby's face. “You've got me there. What's your price,” He asks Chris, fearing what his answer may be.

“There's no price,” Chris declares.

“Am I going to be...,” Toby attempts to ask, but is cut off.

“I'm not looking to make you my bitch. I'd never do that to anybody, but I'm not getting into it. It's about time I get some good karma, that's all,” Chris explains. He knows Toby is suspicious, but he refuses to share something that personal with just anybody.

“I didn't mean to assume that's what you want for helping me. It's just...,” Toby apologizes.

“It's fine. Always assume the worst, it'll save your ass,” Chris smirks. 

They see the prison coming all too close for comfort. Neither of them are ready to be confined. At least while they are on the bus they can imagine this is just a road trip. Witnessing the gloomy building surrounded by barbwire fencing completely ruins the illusion. There are correction officers stationed in towers around the property, just waiting for an inmate attempting to escape. 

Chris feels Toby's body tense next to him. “Try to keep breathing, baby. Ya just gotta breath,” he reminds him. He squeezes Toby's thigh again, whispering, “You can handle this,” in his ear.

Toby focuses on Chris' voice, pushing everything else from his mind for now. He deeply inhales through his nose, the air infused with Chris' cologne now, then he lazily exhales, breathing out his fears. His thigh tingles under Chris' hand, so warm and reassuring. He feels the urge to snuggle against Chris' side, cling to this safe spot among the terror. He refrains from doing just that, as he is unaware of how Chris would react.  
The bus pauses at the gate long enough for the guards to do their security checks, then the gate slides open and the bus rolls in. Toby peaks back, watching the gate slam shut. He feels ready to weep again, so he breaths. The bus stops at the door and the guard unlocks their rat cage. One by one, the chained men exit the bus and step into Oz. CO's match prisoner numbers with the men, assuring everyone is accounted for. An officer signs off on the drop off paperwork and the driver heads back out the door, along with Toby's hope. Toby, Chris, and two other men are taken into a room with a CO.

“Put your belonging in these,” the CO, Mineo, orders, handing them each a plastic bag. “They will be sealed and stored until you are released from Oz. Make it quick, I have several others to go.”

Toby stares in disbelief as the other three men strip naked right there. Isn't there a private place to do this? Toby slowly takes off his shoes, tucking his socks inside of them. He pulls his tie loose, then his belt.

“Gotta move faster, Toby,” Chris whispers.

“Do I actually have to get naked in front of ev...,” Toby was trying to ask as he glances over at Chris. Chris was leaning against the wall watching Toby. He was already bare. Toby became a tad flustered at the sight, flushing as he adverts his eyes.

Chris snickers, “Yes. This is about as private as it gets in here.” 

Toby slid his jacket off, folding it neatly before setting it in the bag. He makes short work of unbuttoning his shirt, folding that and his undershirt to add to the bag. He sees Chris is still watching out of the corner of his eye. His self esteem, when it comes to his body, has never been favorable. Toby isn't chubby, but he's not muscular like Chris. He unfastens his pants, removing them and adding to the growing pile. He glows scarlet as he realizes he must now stash his boxers. He pulls them off as fast as he possibly can, crams them in the bag, and uses his hands to cover himself. Chris is still chuckling to himself.

“Shut up, will you,” Toby grumbles.

“I'm not laughing at you. I swear,” Chris smirks.

“You're certainly not laughing with me,” Toby pouts.

“I just think it's... sort of cute how self conscious you are. Relax. You're fine,” Chris reassures Toby.

Toby disagrees with Chris, and is about to state his opinion, but Mineo is ready to search them. His eyes go the size of dinner plates as the first man is made to spread himself open, giving the guard a good view of every crevices. He looks at Chris. Chris just gives him a nod to confirm that this is really happening. When it's Toby's turn, Mineo orders him to step forward. He takes inventory of identifying scars, birthmarks, and tattoos. Next he looks in Toby's mouth, checks him over, then steps behind him. He makes Toby bend forward, exposing himself to the guard and other men. Toby shakes from humiliation. Mineo finally finishes. Toby turns to step back into line. 

Chris winks at him and steps forward himself. “That's right. Get a good look at this, ya hack. Ain't nothing hiding up this sleeve or this one,” he says, twirling in front of Mineo. Mineo ignores his antics. “See anything ya like, pal,” he utters as the CO investigates the last orifice. He steps back into line as Mineo grumbles.

Toby wonders at the wink Chris shot him. Maybe it's nothing, but he has the distinct feeling that Chris was talking to him more than antagonizing the CO. In either case, Toby took the hint. He got a good look alright. He inspected Chris as thoroughly as the guard did. Toby's heart was racing and he wasn't exactly sure why. He's married. Okay, so Gen filed for divorce as soon as she heard he killed a child with his recklessness, but he enjoys the company of women. Why is Chris giving him butterflies in his stomach? He'd never even thought about another man in those terms before. Sure he has viewed some men as sexy throughout his lifetime, but not to date. Now isn't the time to figure this out.  
The CO supplies them with prison-issue attire as he explains that they are going to a section of the building known as Emerald city. He goes over the rules, telling them they will have more freedom than the rest of the population, but more restrictions. They have to work the job assigned to them, attend classes and therapy groups as determined by staff, keep Em city clean, their pod spotless, no drugs, no fighting, and no sex. This seems reasonable enough to Toby. Some of it is just common sense. He took in a deep breath, thinking he might just survive this after all.  
Each of the men are supplied with basic items, such as their pillow, blanket, and toiletries. Once the group heading for Em city has received supplies, Mineo announces they will each have a sponsor to acclimate them to the routine. Introductions are made and they make the journey through the dreary halls to their new home. Upon arrival, the gates are opened and they enter a large, open space. Prisoners aren't confined to a cell, but have the freedom to, instead, interact with one another. As Toby was admiring this concept, a fight broke out. He didn't know who was involved. The whole unit was consumed with shouts and cheers. The new inmates are rushed to the closest empty room and left with a guard. The rest of the prisoners are shuffled into their pods, as two men in restraints are taken to an upstairs office.  
Anxiety took over Toby's body. Chris realizes he's shaking and grasps Toby's shoulder. He grips it until he feels the muscle loosen. Toby gave him a slight nod in thanks. The brawl reminds Toby that this place is unpredictable. Largely more unpredictable than Toby thought it could be. He sucks in a deep breath, holding it until Chris glances over at him, then exhales slowly. Toby decides to face this moment by moment, focus on what's happening around him in order to remain alive. He can do this.  
Once the excitement is contained, the CO lets Tim McManus into the room. He introduces himself as the unit leader and reiterates the rules. Next he assigns the men to pods. Toby was hoping to room with Chris, but McManus wants them each in with an inmate that knows the ropes. Chris is sent to Bob Rebadow's pod. The older man seems nice enough. He looks skeptically at Keller. Bob's not sure what to make of his new roommate, but Toby thinks they will get along fine. Toby listens for his assignment. McManus sends him upstairs to a corner pod, wherein resides Vern Schillinger. Vern smiles at Toby as he enters the pod and sets his stuff on the lower bunk.

“Schillinger,” Vern says, offering Toby his hand.

“Tobias Beecher,” Toby replies, shaking the mans hand.

“What brings you to Oz, Beecher,” Schillinger questions.

Toby sighs. Looking down at the floor, he replies, “I drove my car while utterly intoxicated and struck a young girl. That sweet little angel didn't survive.”

“Always call a cab, Beecher,” Schillinger asserts.

“Why are you in here,” Toby inquires.

“I stood up for what I believe in,” is all the answer Schillinger offers.

Toby stretches a sheet over his mattress, spreads out the scratchy blanket, and fluffs his pillow. “What do we do now,” he asks.

“We're in here for the night. Read, write, exercise... whatever entertains you,” Schillinger answers with a devious smirk. He grasps the hem of his t-shirt and pulls it over his head, tossing it into the corner. “Personally, I enjoy exercising. Building strength to survive in here.” He flexes a little and shows off his tattoos to Toby. “You have any ink Beecher,” he asks.

“No. I've never been one to mark my body with ink,” Toby responds with a chuckle. 

“You aren't a Jew, are you,” Schillinger questions with a scowl.

“That I am not,” Toby replies. “Why?”

“No reason. I think you and I will get along very well, Beecher,” Schillinger laughs.

Schillinger makes Toby anxious. Something feels off about him, but Toby isn't sure exactly what it is yet. He'll keep his eye on him. Schillinger works on countless push-ups over the next couple hours. He makes small talk with Toby. Some of the questions feel too personal, so Toby attempts to dodge those ones with vague answers. It seems to work. He learns a little about Vern. They have Fatherhood in common and that fuels deep conversation. When it's almost lights out, Toby removes his pants, folds them neat, and places them on a shelf for morning. He scrambles under his blanket, not yet getting over the embarrassment from being so exposed. 

Schillinger takes his pants off, tossing them over with his shirt. He stands next to the bunk, looking down at Toby. “You'll never make it in here on your own, Beecher. You're too naive and you don't have the strength to fight some of these men off,” Vern plainly states. “I'm taking it upon myself to protect and guide you. Now I won't have no for an answer, understand?”

“I appreciate your offer, but I assure you, I will be okay,” Toby insists.

Schillinger bends down, face to face with Toby. “You misunderstand me, Tobias. I wasn't offering. I'm telling you how it will be. I'm claiming you for my own, pretty boy,” he snipes at Toby. “When it's lights out, I'm branding you. Tomorrow everyone will know you are my prag.”

Toby tries to breath. His whole body goes numb. He refuses to cry. Just keep breathing, he tells himself. He's not positive he can just breath though this. The lights flick off for the night and Toby winces. The CO shines a flashlight into the pod, making his first round. Schillinger knows he has some time before the hack is back. He hops off the top bunk, rummages in his trunk, then pulls out a lighter and pen. Toby holds his blanket tighter. 

“Take your boxers off, now,” Schillinger orders. “Don't make me force you.”

Toby hesitates for a moment. Schillinger yanks his blanket off. Vern makes to grab Toby's boxers, so Toby rushes to take them off willingly.

“On your stomach,” Schillinger demands as he readies his pen.

Toby obeys, afraid of what happens if he doesn't. “Please don't do this. I'll tell people whatever you want me too, just not tattoo, please,” Toby begs.

Schillinger slaps Toby's ass, hard. “You will address me as 'Sir' from now on. Begging won't help. Bite the pillow if you need to, but don't you dare fucking scream,” he commands.

'Try to keep breathing', Toby reminds himself. He grasps his pillow snugly. Pools form in Toby's icy blue eyes as Schillinger starts burning an image into his flesh. The putrid smell makes his stomach roil. He chomps into his pillow to repress his shrieking. He attempts to think of anything besides the searing pain, but it doesn't work.

Schillinger sits back, admiring his work. “Would you like to check out your new swastika,” he asks mockingly. “Beautiful work on that pale white ass. Perfect canvas.”

“No, thank you, Sir,” Toby whimpers as he wipes his eyes. “I'll look when it heals,” he offers so as to not offend this psycho.

“Open your mouth,” Vern orders, grabbing Toby's chin. “Suck like a good little bitch and Ill go easy on you,” he promises.

“Sir, I... I... I... never... please, no,” Toby stammers.

“Tobias, I'm going to fuck you either way. Now suck, it's all the lube you're getting,” Schillinger explains.

Toby shuts his eyes. He wrinkles his nose in disgust. His lips remain sealed. Schillinger removes his boxers. He grabs Toby's shoulder so roughly he'll have bruises in the morning. He pulls him to his knees on the floor in front of him. Vern gives his hardening dick a few slow strokes. He runs the tip back and forth over Toby's lips. Toby tries to pull his head back, but Schillinger gains hold of the hair on the back of his head. Toby's hair is just long enough for him to pull. Schillinger puts his other hand on Toby's lower jaw. Still holding his hair, he pulls Toby's mouth open and shoves his dick in. Toby gags and whines, attempting to pull at Schillinger's hands, but he is too strong. Vern pushes his dick all the way into Toby's mouth and holds it there until Toby struggles for breath. He lets go of Toby's head. As Toby coughs, Schillinger pulls him up and tosses him onto the bunk. He kneels on the mattress behind Toby. He grasps Toby's hips and positions his ass in the air. 

“Brace yourself, Sweet pea, it's always painful the first time,” Schillinger warns. “Don't worry, I'll make sure you still enjoy yourself.”

Schillinger begins to slide his dick into Toby's ass. Toby grabs his pillow, knuckles white, and teeth sinking in. He enters Toby all the way. He starts fucking Toby's ass. Toby's pillow is dripping wet with his tears. Vern angles his dick just right to hit Toby's prostate. He focuses on gliding over that special spot. Schillinger reaches around and takes hold of Toby's penis. He's leaking pre-cum all over his blanket. Schillinger laughs and Toby weeps harder. Vern jerks Toby off while fucking him. As soon as Toby starts spurting cum, Schillinger fills his tight ass with his own hot juices. He pulls out and admires the mess dribbling out of Toby.

“I told you you'd enjoy it, Sweet pea. Don't tell me you didn't like being filled with my cock, just look at the mess you made,” Schillinger teases.

Schillinger cleans himself up, then crawls into bed. When Toby hears his light snoring, he climbs out of bed to clean up. He balls his blanket up and sets it aside to wash tomorrow. He scrubs himself as well as he can without being able to shower. He notices some bleeding as he wipes his ass clean. He can barely see through the tears he's shedding. He curls up into a tight ball as close to the wall as he can. He wraps in his sheet and has a restless night sleep.  
In the morning Vern swats Toby's ass to wake him up. Toby doesn't make eye contact. He pulls on a pair of pants, then his sneakers, stepping out of the pod for count. He keeps his focus on the floor, to embarrassed to look anyone in the face. He knows some of them saw what happened last night. He witnessed them laughing as he was brutalized. How could they not say anything? Toby never in his life has seen people treat each other this terribly. In the world he grew up in, this was unheard of.  
After count Schillinger walks Toby to the cafeteria. He demands he is to eat regularly. Any prag of Schillinger's must maintain his health, he is told. Toby thinks this is bullshit. After the night he had he just wants to rest, but he is afraid of what Schillinger will do to him. Toby spies Chris looking for a seat. Chris happens to look his way and heads over. Toby sees Chris cringe as he sits down beside him.

“Hey, Chrissy! No surprise seeing you locked up again. Isn't it a wonderful coincidence, them putting you in Em city with me,” Schillinger questions joyfully.

“Yeah, I missed your face,” Chris replies sarcastically.

“You guys know each other,” Toby inquires.

“Did I give you permission to speak, prag,” Schillinger snips at Toby. His brows furrow as he scowls, waiting for a proper response.

“No, Sir. I apologize. May I join the conversation, Sir,” Toby quietly answers.

“Well now, that's all you had to do was ask, Princess. Sure you may converse with us,” Vern grins with false sincerity.

“Thank you, Sir,” Toby says.

Chris lays his hand upon Toby's thigh. Toby jumps slightly. Chris squeeze reassuringly. He can sympathize with Toby all too well, Toby finishes eating and drops his hands into his lap. He takes Chris' hand to hold. Chris holds his hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth.

“Vern and I go way back,” Chris explains to Toby. “He took care of me when I was a seventeen year old kid locked up for the first time. He... mentored me on the rules of prison.”

Schillinger finds much amusement in Chris' explanation. “Those were the days...”.

After breakfast Schillinger leaves for his job in the mail room. Toby and Chris are still waiting to hear where they are going to be sent to work. Chris tells Toby to grab his stuff for a shower. Most of the men are working, so it should be fairly empty. Chris knows the showers are far from safe and he wants to protect Toby if need be.

“You're going to have to lose the towel to wash up, ya know,” Chris states. “Toby, don't a ashamed. Not around me, please. I'm pretty sure I know what he did to you last night. I'm sorry I couldn't help you.” 

“Thanks, Chris. I appreciate having someone like you in here,” Toby replies as he removes his towel, setting it aside. He turns on the shower next to Chris and steps under the hot water.

Chris surveys Toby's body, taking in any damage. He gets a gander at the swastika. “I'm going to fucking kick his ass,” he growls.

“What,” Toby asks wide-eyed and shaking. He is on high alert and very jumpy.

“I'm going to kick Schillinger's ass,” Chris says through clenched teeth. He squats down next to Toby. “Turn please. I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe with me.”

Toby slowly turns around, exposing his new tattoo to Chris. Chris gently touches Toby's skin around the wound. He goes over Toby's entire body, looking for any other injuries. “Did he rape you,” Chris quietly asks.

Toby bursts into tears. He can't keep it inside. Chris sits on the shower floor and guides Toby to sit on his lap. He holds him tightly to his chest as he weeps. He knows how brutal Schillinger can be. He pets Toby's hair, rocking him, trying to soothe him.

“Shh... baby, I know this hurts. It'll be okay. I will find a way to keep you secure. He raped me too, when I first met him. He fucked me until the day I left that place. He gave me his protection at a very painful cost. I'm not letting that happen to you,” Chris discloses into Toby's ear.

“You don't understand. I... he made me...” Toby couldn't even finish his thought. He's to disgusted with himself.

“That don't mean shit. You can cum even if you're being raped. It does not mean you enjoy it. Don't let that asshole convince you otherwise,” Chris tells Toby, turning Toby's head to look into his eyes. “Stand up for me. Let me check you out.”

“You don't have to... I mean... I don't want to show anyone my...,”Toby stammers, checks flushing.

Chris helps Toby to stand up despite his protest. He places his hand on his lower back and bends him slightly. He spots some remaining blood and a ton of swelling. He lets Toby stand up. Chris sighs, “We're going to the hospital ward to have you examined by the doc. Get washed and I'm taking you to McManus.”

Toby thoroughly scrubs his body. No amount of soap and hot water is making him feel clean. He's glad he has Chris helping him, but he is frightened out of his mind to tell anyone else about this. He trusts Chris to steer him right, so he'll just do what he tells him. They finish showering, dry off their bodies, and get dressed. Chris walks with Toby as he goes to store his shower stuff in his pod. They stop by Chris' pod to drop off his things, then they find a CO closest to McManus' office.

Chris pulls Whittlesey aside, “I need to talk to McManus, please. It's really urgent.”

“He's busy. What's so important,” Whittlesey asks with a snippy attitude.

“My buddy here needs to be taken to the hospital ward for an exam,” Chris replies.

“He looks fine to me,” Whittlesey observes.

Chris sighs, “He's not. He was raped last night and branded like an animal. Can I take him to McManus, please?”

“Come on,” Whittlesey said as she starts up the stairs.

Toby and Chris tail Whittlesey up the stairs. She knocks on the door and peeks her head inside. She tells Tim what happened last night and he agrees to see the guys. They step into the small office and sit in the chairs across from McManus. McManus peers up from his paperwork and asks the guys to disclose what's going on. Chris tells him about Toby being brutalized. McManus tells Chris he can leave, that Toby can handle this alone. Chris has to take a couple deep breaths before explaining to McManus why he wants to remain at Toby's side. He tells him all about his own encounters with Schillinger... in doing so, ratting Schillinger out for Toby's rape and tattoo. He tries to make McManus understand that he wants to help Toby through this. He wants him to survive prison and have a chance to go on with his life. Chris tells McManus and Toby that this is his way of righting some of what he did wrong in his life. McManus, the bleeding heart that he is, agrees to let Chris go with Toby to be examined. He also decides to move Toby and Chris into an open pod. He'd never discourage an inmate from doing good.  
McManus tells Whittlesey to walk the guys to the hospital ward. It's a lengthy journey and Toby watches the floor the entire time. He is nervous about being examined. He doesn't want to relive the torment again and again. They arrive at the doctor's office. Whittlesey pokes her head into the office to see if Dr. Nathan is in there. She is. Whittlesey enters the room and informs the doctor of what the situation is. They step out of the office and Dr. Nathan introduces herself to the gentlemen. She takes Toby to an exam room. He puts up a fuse for a moment, but they assure him Chris will be waiting right outside.

“Okay, Tobias, what happened,” Dr. Nathan questions.

“My pod-mate burned a swastika onto my ass, then proceeded to rape me,” Toby whispers. Tears fill up in his eyes. He draws in a deep breath, slowly releasing it. He repeats his breathing exercise for a moment.

“Stand up and remove your pants please,” Dr. Nathan requests. “Don't be embarrassed, I have seen a lot in my time here,” She reassures Toby as he blushes.

Toby removes his pants and turns around. Dr. Nathan puts on exam gloves. She looks over the new tattoo first. She winces at the sight of the burnt flesh. It'll be sore for a while, but she'll have Toby put an ointment on it and keep it bandaged. As long as he does that and keeps it clean, it should heal fine. She decides she going to give him a round of antibiotics to help ward off infection, which will be good after the rape also. She bends Toby over the exam table and gently spreads his ass cheeks. She can see swelling and bruising. She checks him for any bleeding and doesn't find any. There is some tearing, but the wounds have clotted. 

“The bleeding seems to have stopped, and you may get a little more, but if you get more than a couple drops, I want you back here,” Dr. Nathan explains. “There is some tearing, bruising, and swelling, but that's to be expected. I'll give you an antibiotic as a precaution for the wound and because you were raped. I'll get you some ointment and bandages for your bottom. Keep it clean, dry, and covered. It will heal. I need to take a couple swabs and take some blood. I have to check you for STDs.”

“STDs,” Toby sighs, “I hadn't even thought about that. Awe fuck.”

“I know. It's scary. After we're done here, I'm sending you to talk to Sister Pete. If anyone can help you through this, it's her,” Dr. Nathan tells Toby.

“Sister Pete,” Toby asks. “You want me to talk to a nun about my being raped? I can't do that,” Toby huffs.

“Sister Pete is the psychiatrist here. Trust me, there isn't a thing she hasn't heard. She's a tough cookie. It'll do you good. Just meet her. You don't have to reveal any details you don't feel comfortable with, but stop in to meet her. You may decide to chat,” Dr. Nathan implores Toby to do.

“All right. I'll stop in to see her. Thanks, Dr. Nathan,” Toby responds.

Dr. Nathan preforms her swabs and takes some of Toby's blood. She informs him that the results will be in at the end of the week. Toby grumbles. A week seems like forever. He yanks his pants on and steps out of the exam room. As promised, Chris is waiting. He rushes over to question Toby about what the doctor had to say. He tells him everything. 

Chris brushes his thumb across Toby's lower lip. “You're adorable when you pout,” Chris smiles at him.

Toby's mouth twitches into an almost smile. “My Mother has told me that since I was a baby,” he utters.

“I mean it, Toby,” Chris whispers. “Where are we off to now,” he questions.

“To see Sister Pete, the prison psychiatrist,” Toby whines. “I told Dr. Nathan I'd at least go meet her. I figure it won't hurt.”

They walk over to Whittlesey, whom is waiting at the door. She takes them to Sister Pete's office. It isn't far from the hospital ward. She introduces the guys to Sister Pete and makes Chris sit outside of the office with her when Toby goes in to talk. He told them all he doesn't mind if Chris sits in, but the ladies wouldn't give in.

“So, Tobias, I see you just arrived yesterday. Vehicular manslaughter caused by drunk driving,” Sister Pete says aloud as she reviews Toby's file. “I'm glad I have the opportunity to speak with you in private before you join my drug and alcohol group. It helps to get to know my patients one-on-one, along with in a group setting. I hear from Dr. Nathan that you are not here just to see my pretty face, though. She did not go into detail, only gave me a heads up that you are not adjusting well to prison life.”

“I don't mean to be rude, Sister, but I don't think I need to be in alcohol counseling. I indulge in a couple after work martinis to wind down. I had one too many and made a terrible judgment call the day I killed that child and I will always regret it,” Toby explains, fidgeting in his seat, looking right through Sister Pete.

“It is a part of your sentence. You must attend group if you want to make parole down the road. You may not think your alcohol consumption reaches addiction qualifications, but sit in the group and you may realize different. If anything, you will learn how to make better choices in the future,” Sister Pete justifies.

“If I must,” Toby mumbles with a grimace.

“You must, Tobias. Now tell me, what happened since you arrived yesterday,” Sister Pete gently inquires.

“I was made to strip so a CO could inspect ever crevices of my body before I was shuffled off to Em city. Right when we arrived, a fight broke out, so that was my first impression of my fellow inmates. We were assigned pods. I drew the lucky straw and was placed in with Vern Schillinger. At first, he seemed decent. Closer to lights out, my opinion of him changed. He is a terrible man,” Toby blurts out.

“And what did Schillinger do to change your mind about him,” Sister Pete gently questions.

Toby starts to shut down and clam up. “I... I... Sister, it's nothing against you... I don't want to... I can't tell you about it,” he stammers, not able to find the explanation he wants to give.

Sister Pete sits back in her chair, giving Toby a moment before she responds. “You can talk to me about anything. It stays here, between us. There's nothing you have to shy away from simply because I'm a nun. I can see the hurt shining through your eyes. You're filled with anguish. Let it out, here, where it's safe,” she tries to cajole Toby to open up.

Toby sighs. He knows she's right on the money. He can't go on with this anguish inside of him. Schillinger's actions were mere gasoline on a blazing fire. “He branded my ass cheek and raped me last night,” he almost inaudibly murmurs.

“I'm so sorry that happened to you. What did Dr. Nathan have to say, if I might ask,” Sister Pete says.

“I'll live. My new tattoo will heal as long as I follow her instructions. I got lucky and don't appear to have major damage from the rape. Now I just have to wait a week for my STD tests to come back,” Toby grumbles.

“I'm here for you, either way the results turn out, you can talk to me. Mentally, how are you,” Sister Pete replies carefully.

“To be honest, horrible. I hate myself. I'm disgusted by myself,” Toby tears up again. “And I can't stop crying.”

Handing Toby the box of tissues, Sister Pete says, “You're human. A times of overwhelming emotion, we may cry. There is nothing to be ashamed of. Why do you hate yourself? You are not at fault. Schillinger is the bad guy here, not you.”

Toby looks flustered. He blushes again, embarrassment and anger washing over his face. “I... when he was... God I can't even say this,” he growls.

“Tobias, did you get an erection or ejaculate while Schillinger raped you,” Sister Pete asks bluntly.

“Yes,” Toby replies with shame clear in his voice.

“You're not in the wrong,” Sister Pete reminds him again. “Sometimes our bodies react in ways we don't want them to. It's just biology. You're body can't always differentiate between being stimulated willingly or because you're being violated. It responds the same either way. I'm so sorry you have to feel this way,” she tries to console him. “Is Tim moving your pod,” she inquires.

“Intellectually, I understand all of that, but my body still feels filthy. Yes, McManus is moving me into a pod with Chris Keller when we get back to Em city. Chris has been really helpful, even for the short time I've known him. We met on the bus yesterday and he is guiding me through this,” Toby answers. Sister Pete sees his face brighten when he mentions Keller.

“Chris Keller. I'll need to meet with him soon also. I try to make a point of meeting all of the new inmates within the first week or two of arrival. This Keller, he's helping you and protecting you,” Sister Pete inquires. She's a little suspicious after working in the prison system for so many years. “Has he asked or demanded anything of you in return?”

Toby smiles, “that's the same thing I asked him yesterday morning. He says he doesn't want anything in return. He was raped by Schillinger years ago, in another prison, when he was 17 and in for the first time. He wants to do some good for all of the negative he has done, and not see anyone else brutalized the way he was,” he informs her. “I don't believe it's what you're thinking. For some reason, he cares about what happens to me. When he found out what happened last night, he checked me over, then held me on his lap to sooth me ask I cried. Chris got the CO to take us to McManus and for him to allow us to go see Dr. Nathan. As you can see, he's still waiting for me.”

Sister Pete tries not to show her concern. Toby has endured enough for the moment, but she can't help wondering if Chris is going to become too possessive of Toby. “You just take care of yourself. I'm going to send you back to Em city so I can curse this computer without witnesses. If you need to talk, you just tell McManus. I'll make sure he knows that he'd better let you come down.”

“Thank you, Sister. Do you mind me taking a gander at your computer,” Toby asks. “It's the least I can do for you. I'm fairly good at using and fixing these troublesome machines.”

“Be my guest,” Sister laughs. “I prefer the old filing cabinet system to computers any day. Technology is not my friend.”

Toby loads up the computer, which seems to take forever. When it's ready to go, she shows him the trouble shes having and he fixes it in ten minutes. He stands up, smiling. Sister Pete praises a job well done. She asks Toby if he'd care to work as her assistant, as long as McManus agrees. He informs her that he'd be honored to work for her. She opens the door and Chris jumps out of his chair.

“He's all right, Christopher. Safe and sound. I'm going to walk with you guys to Em City. I have to speak with Tim about the possibility of a new assistant. Someone in our presence is a computer wiz and I am not,” Sister Pete tells them.

When they arrive back at Em city, Sister Pete goes straight to McManus' office. Whittlesey takes Toby to get his belongings from Schillinger's pod. Vern is stretched out on his bunk reading a book. He doesn't see Whittlesey waiting outside, as he is facing away from the glass. Toby starts packing his very few possessions and Schillinger jumps down from his bunk.

“What are you doing, prag,” Vern scowls.

“Fuck off,” Toby tells him. It feels good to say, even if he knows he might regret it later.

Schillinger grabs a handful of Toby's t-shirt, pins him against the wall, and asks, “what did you say to me?”

Toby smiles menacingly. “I said, fuck off, Sir.” 

Whittlesey hears Toby and peers in just in time to see Schillinger attempt to punch Toby in the face. At the last second, Toby slips out of his shirt and Vern's knuckles meet the concrete wall. Schillinger howls out in pain as the cracking of bone is heard loud and clear. Chris pulls Toby out of the way as Whittlesey rushes in to restrain Schillinger, who is in a rage now. Two other CO's come to aide Whittlesey. They maneuver the troublesome inmate to the hospital ward. He'll be going to the hole after he's fixed up. Toby and Chris finish gathering Toby's stuff. They shuffle on downstairs to Chris' pod, gather his belongings, and move into their new pod. Chris gives Toby the top bunk. He prefers the bottom. They neatly put their things away.

“I need to wash my blanket,” Toby mumbles.

Chris doesn't ask why. He already knows. “Okay. We can gather up all of our dirty laundry and toss in a load,” he suggests.

They toss everything in a laundry bag and head to the laundry room. Toby throws everything into a washing machine, turns it on, and sits next to Chris on a table to wait. He yawns, struggling to remain awake. 

“Lay down, put your head in my lap, and take a nap,” Chris tells Toby.

“I'll be fine. I'm just a little tired, but I can wait it out. Besides, I don't want to leave you here in boredom as I sleep,” Toby replies.

Chris grins at Toby, pulling a playboy from his back pocket. “I think the ladies can manage my entertainment for now. Really, I know you didn't sleep well. Rest, please,” Chris requests.

Chris sits with his back against the wall, one leg stretched out on the table, the other hanging over the side. He pats his thigh. Toby wiggles down onto his side, curling up against Chris' leg and using his thigh as a pillow. McManus walks by and is about to say something when Chris makes a sleeping gesture and points to Toby. He lets them go. They aren't aren't a bother to anyone. It's good to see one inmate helping another inmate out. Especially two that are from different worlds. It reassures Tim that this program can work.  
Chris runs his hand over Toby's soft hair, watching him sleep peacefully. He hates to wake him... again. He already woke him up once to put the laundry in the dryer. When he went to sit back down, Toby yanked him onto the table and went back to sleep. It was almost lunchtime, though, then they had to part ways for work. Chris didn't mind leaving Toby in the capable hands of Sister Pete. He knew he would be safe there. Besides, he'd see him whenever Sister Pete sends Toby to gather office supplies, as he'll be working in the stock room. 

Chris gently shakes Toby, “time to get up sleepyhead. Come on, Toby, lets get this laundry back to the pod before lunch.” He feels teeth nip his thigh and jumps. “Why'd you bite me?”

Toby shakes off the fog of sleep. “Sorry. I was just being playful. I mean no harm by it,” he apologizes.

Chris smiles. “It's okay. I just wasn't expecting it,” he reassures, pulling Toby upright.

They drop off the fresh laundry, chow through a bland lunch, and head off to their work assignments. Toby knocks on Sister Pete's door and she waves him in. She shows him what she needs him to do and he gets started right away. It's easy work, for him. At least it isn't factory work.

Sister Pete looks up at Toby as he types away. “How are you feeling,” she asks him.

“Much better, thank you. Schillinger tried to punch me, but I ducked and he broke his fist on the wall. Whittlesey was right there to catch it all, so he's off to the hole for a while. I moved into a pod with Chris. We did some laundry... my blankets needed washing,” Toby responds, frowning at the last part. “I didn't get much sleep last night, so Chris told me to use him as a pillow and take a nap. I slept until lunch.”

“I'm glad you're in better spirits now. It's nice you have Chris looking out for you,” Sister Pete says.

“Can I tell you something,” Toby asks.

“Sure. That's what I'm here for,” Sister Pete answers.

Toby turns his chair around to face Sister Pete. A blush crawls up his cheeks and he smiles. “I'm straight. I was married, but Gen decided to divorce me after I was arrested. I have, on occasion, checked out other men, but never acted on anything. Anyhow, I think I'm quickly falling for Chris.”

Sister Pete sighs. “Do you believe this has anything to do with him being so protective of you?”

Toby scrunches his nose, thinking for a moment on how he wants to explain what he feels. “When he sat next to me on the bus, I did notice he's very sexy. Some of it, yes, is that he's protective of me, but not in the manner you think. I like that he wants to save me from all the evils in here. It feels good when he steps up for me and what I need. That he even cares about what happens to me. He could have propositioned me for his guardianship, but he gives it without strings attached. It's the way, when nobody else is paying attention to us, that he is so very tender with me.”

“Have you told this to Christopher,” Sister Pete inquires.

“No. I have not. Should I,” Toby questions.

“I think, if you two are now sharing a pod, and he offers you this intimate tenderness with or without others around, then yes you should. You should find out if you are both on the same page with your feelings. You want to know, before you're utterly too attached, that you are not reading too much into his actions,” Sister Pete offers. She shifts slightly in her chair, putting on her serious face. “If you enter into a relationship with Christopher, you must take into consideration that at some point he may want to be intimate with you. You need to be clear with him upfront what your feelings about that are. You've been through a lot. It is different with someone you care for, but make sure he knows how you want to handle that topic. Make sure he is willing to respect either decision you make. I don't want to see you hurt, Tobias.”

“I understand where you're coming from, Sister. I appreciate the advice. We have nothing but time in the evening, so I think I will talk to him then,” Toby says.

Toby puts a sizable dent into the backlog of files Sister Pete had going on. The work day just zips on by. Before Toby knows it, it's dinner time. He meets up with Chris outside of the cafeteria. They get in line for their trays and find a place to plant their asses. They share the boring details of their work day and chow down. They finish dinner and meander back to Em city. Toby teaches Chris to play chess. He picks up on the game fairly quick and they play until its time for count.  
Their numbers are ticked off and they step into their pod. Chris swiftly pulls his shirt over his head. The pods get toasty with two men closed in this small of a space. Toby is watching Chris. He climbs up onto his bunk. Chris starts doing push-ups. Toby lays on the edge of the bed, looking over at Chris. Next he works on sit-ups. Toby licks his lips as he seeing sweat bead up on Chris' taunt skin.

Chris chuckles. “I guess you do like what you see,” he murmurs.

Toby pulls his head back from the edge. “I have no idea what you are talking about down there,” he feigns understanding of what Chris is referring to.

“I saw you drooling up there just now. I asked you yesterday if you like what you see. Remember, I was completely naked, showing off every inch of my body during the strip search,” Chris says in that sultry way of his. The one he uses when he knows someone is paying extra attention to him.

“That was directed at me,” Toby springs up into a sitting position. He throws his legs over the side of the bunk to face Chris. “I thought so, but I wasn't sure if you were antagonizing the CO instead,” he explains.

“I saw you watching. I had just been joking around, trying to lighten the mood for ya. I know how it is the first time,” Chris admits. “Now, though, it's just us and I see you're still watching me.”

“I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable,” Toby mumbles.

Chris places a hand on each of Toby's shoulders, massaging softly. “I'm not uncomfortable. You can check me out all you wish.”

“Let me be honest with you. I checked you out when you first sat next to me yesterday. I find you incredibly sexy. I don't want to frighten you off, but I think I'm quickly falling for you,” Toby admits.

Chris grins and wriggles his eyebrows. “You think I'm sexy,” he asks.

Toby laughs. “Yes.”

“Well, Toby,” Chris breaths the words into Toby's ear, “I think you are sexy and adorable.” He runs his tongue over the rim of Toby's ear before standing back up.

Toby blushes and he shivers. He doesn't say anything.

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't be touching you like that without asking,” Chris drops his hands to his sides and apologizes.

“It's okay. I enjoyed that,” Toby told Chris and he took his hands. “I'm not ready for sex. First, I want my test results back. I don't want to give you anything if I have it. Second, my body needs to heal. We'd have to go slow.”

“This isn't all about sex, though. I can live with however slow you want to take things. I really do care about you and just want to keep you safe,” Chris tells Toby. “Anything sexual is just icing on the cake.”

Toby puts his hands on either side of Chris' face and pulls him closer. He leans down, closing his big blue eyes, and licks at Chris' lips. Chris opens his mouth to Toby, running his own tongue over Toby's. They thoroughly explore each others mouth. Toby moans into Chris mouth. Chris runs his hand over Toby's hair. Toby caresses Chris' cheek. They hear a bang on the door. Mineo pops his head into the pod to tell the men McManus said cool it until lights out. After that he doesn't care as long as they're quiet. Toby blushes at being caught kissing Chris.

“Never kissed a man before,” Chris smirks.

“You're my first,” Toby admits.

“I like being the first. I have slept with men before... and murdered them so they couldn't out me. Nobody knows that though. I'm here because I robbed a convenient store and shot the owner. He drew his gun first, but that's no excuse. Anyhow, you're the first man I actually care about,” Chris rambles on.

Toby takes a moment to absorb all of that. “I must really like you because I'm willing to overlook all of what you just told me. Some instinct inside of me tells me you won't harm me. That you are sincere about everything you've told me this far.”

“Thanks, Toby,” Chris says, planting a kiss on Toby's cheek.

They hear the call for lights out. Chris drops his pants and flops onto his bunk in his boxers. Toby slips out of his pants, tossing their clothes into the laundry bag. He goes to jump onto his bunk and feels a tug on his ankle. 

“Yes, Chris,” Toby asks with a grin.

“You want to cuddle,” Chris questions innocently.

Toby crawls onto the bottom bunk. Chris pulls Toby's t-shirt off, reassuring him that he's sexy. They resume kissing. Exploring each others mouths, jawlines, and necks. Toby takes Chris' hand and encourages him to play with his nipples. He moans into Chris' mouth, overcome by the new sensations. After a while Toby starts to yawn. As much as he wants to stay awake all night, Chris snuggles him tight and tells him to rest. He kisses the top of Toby's head once he feels his breathing relax and knows he is asleep. Chris falls into a deep slumber wrapped around Toby. They both rest easy knowing together they can endure the routine.

 

One week later...

I stood leaning against the bunks  
Gazing into his dark blue eyes.  
“Got my test results”  
“I'm clean”  
I whisper with a smile.  
He caresses my cheek with the back of his hand.  
Lights out.  
He strips down to his boxers  
Just like every night.  
I pull my shirt off.  
I pull my pants off.  
He stands shocked  
As I pull my boxers off.  
He kisses me slowly.  
He slides to his knees  
To get a better look.  
“You like being on your knees?”  
I question in my most sultry voice.  
He grasps my hips.  
“Is it true, Chris?”  
“Do you like being on your knees?”  
He nuzzles the coarse hair  
Trailing beneath my naval.  
He makes his way down  
Breathing deeply of my scent.  
He glances up at me  
Mischief in those eyes.  
He firmly grasps the base of my erection  
Grazing his tongue over the tip.  
I groan so deep in my chest.  
Gen refused to do this.  
Chris knows what I need  
He knows what I want.  
He draws me into his mouth  
The wet orifice intoxicating.  
“Do you like to suck dicks?”  
I ask  
Seeing very well that he does.  
Yeah  
I've been waiting for you  
To suck my dick.  
I've been daydreaming of your mouth  
It's been a long week.  
He takes me all of the way in.  
I run my hand over his short  
Dark hair.  
I hold his head in place  
As I sit down on the bunk.  
Fuck  
He's good.  
He cups my balls  
Massaging tenderly.  
I'm trying to breath  
I'm attempting to relax  
I'm pulling a pillow over my face  
Trying not to moan to loud.  
He groans around my dick  
Evidently enjoying himself  
The vibration is too much.  
I try to work my hips against his mouth  
He pins them down.  
Oh yes!  
I'm gonna...  
Oh my fuckin God!  
I feel Chris swallowing  
As I spurt hot fluids  
Into his glorious mouth.  
He sits up  
Drool and cum  
Coating his chin  
Dripping onto his chest.  
I slide to the floor with him.  
I lick him clean.  
He stands to help me up.  
He plans on getting into bed.  
He doesn't ask  
For a blow job in return.  
One of the many things  
I adore about him.  
Before getting up  
I notice how hard he is.  
I remove his boxers.  
Pre-cum leaks  
From his thick dick.  
“You don't have to.”  
He assures me.  
“I want to.”  
I tell him.  
“You like being on your knees?”  
He smirks at me.  
“You like to suck dicks?”  
He questions.  
“I'm about to find out.”  
I answer as I grab his dick  
Opening my mouth wide.  
I'm about to teach this smart ass  
What my tongue can do.


End file.
